Callsigns
Introduction GeoFS's chat enables you to talk with other pilots and collaborate for flights, military roleplay, and ATC'ing. Just like in real life, callsigns are a way to distinguish one pilot from another. In GeoFS, a callsign can show what groups you are in, what airlines you fly, whether you are an ATC or not, and more. While callsigns in the chat used to show up in normal capitalization (i.e. Armageddon) they now show up in full caps. (i.e. ARMAGEDDON). This does not apply to in-flight callsigns. Parts of a Callsign Callsign can be simple, like "SWA001," or complex, like "(NATO)GreenBeret7(RAF-ATC)." The first callsign is straightforward. It tells you that SWA001 is in Southwest Airlines, and that he is operating flight 001 in that airline. The second callsign is much harder to decipher. Right off the bat, you can tell that he is in NATO and RAF, and that he is ATC within RAF (he ATC's for RAF pilots only). However, GreenBeret7 could be one of two things. It could be his basic name or it could be the squadron in NATO that he is in, and the "7" stands for his ranking within the squadron. Basic Name The basic name in a callsign is what people normally address you by in the chat. Examples include "Armageddon,' "AXM4334," and "N14." These callsigns can show what squadron you are in (RCAF's Nighthawk Squadron for N14), the airline you operate (AXM4334 is for Air Asia), or nothing at all, its just a callsign ("Armageddon" is not descriptive of any group, it is merely a neutral callsign). Military Groups If you are in a military group, you may have that reflected in your callsign. For example, Trident 15 is in RCAF, and the 410 squadron to be exact. His callsign is "Trident15RCAF410(Arma-ATC)." RCAF is easily divided by squadrons, but USAF is not. The main "squadrons" are Fighter Wing, Transport Wing, and Carrier Wing. All air forces have a ranking system (Private, Corporal, General, etc). Civilian Groups If you are in a civilian group, you may have that reflected in your callsign also. For example, "FAL6420" is a pilot for Falcon Airways, and his flight is 6420. "UAL7681" is United Airlines flight 7681. "ANA860" is All Nippon Airways flight 860. In a normal callsign, a civilian pilot would have at least two civilian callsigns. Example: "EIN123(Shamrock123)EIDW/" Air Traffic Control If you are in Air Traffic Control, you almost certainly have that in your callsign. AAL1220's full callsign is "(KJFK-TTPP-'ATC')AAL1220." In GATCU, it is not mandatory to have ATC in your callsign, as most people can see the ATC in G'ATC'U. Where the "ATC" is in a callsign is important too. "USAFOtter8(87)ATC" and "USAF-ATCOtter8(87)" mean two different things. The first callsign means the pilot is an unspecified ATC, while the second callsign means the pilot is a military ATC that works for USAF. The same procedure applies to virtual airline callsigns. Making an Awesome Callsign If you are new to GeoFS and looking for a good callsign, try to make a good, unique name. I can't tell you what is good and what isn't - it all comes down to taste. Join a group and add that to your callsign. Civilian groups are the most fun, but they usually require more activity. Military groups are more dynamic, but it puts you in a negative light to some pilots. Either way, a callsign is a vital component of GeoFS. Shallow got his name as a little joke, because someone in his discord (when he wasnt banned) was named "Deep". Shallow actually thought that was a unique, nice name, so he took it! Lots of callsigns start as little jokes. Category:GeoFS